Specialist Mage
This page is for the specialist mage class kit in . Introduction Specialist Mages are mages specialized in one of eight schools of magic. By specializing: they receive 1 additional spell slot in every spell level; a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells of their school; and give enemies a -2 to save against spells of their school; but cannot learn or cast spells from an opposing school. In order for mages to cast a spell, first they need to successfully scribe a mage spell scroll into their spell book (scroll lost in process regardless of success or failure), in which they must prepare the spell by putting it into an empty spell slot, then they have to rest to get the spell ready. Specialist mages have a 15% bonus in writing spells from scrolls of their specialization to their spellbook, but receive a 15% penalty when writing spells outside their chosen school. Effectively a difference of 3 Intelligence for most characters to learn new spells. Racial constraint: Only elves, gnomes, half-elves and humans can become specialist mages. Depending on the chosen school, a specialist will have an extra character ability minimum requirement. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. ^ Prime Requisites for Dual-classing. ^^ Baseline values for all class kits. Each kit also has one increased minimum ability score. * [[Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition|''Enhanced Edition]]' note': Intelligence score determines up to which levels of spells the character can learn, counting in both natural scores and item altering values. Types of Specialist Mage, race restrictions and min. ability scores There are eight Specialist Mage class kits, for each of the eight schools of arcane magic. Each school is restricted against learning spells of their opposing school. In addition, each school increases one minimum ability score. Schools of magic *''Alteration – this school has its focus on spells that alter physical properties of some creature, thing, or condition in many different ways. *''Abjuration'' – this school focuses on many spells that may protect or offer resistance from all kinds of magical or physical abilities, create physical or magical barriers, enable the banishment of creatures to another plane of existence and spells that alter some status effects. *''Conjuration / Summoning'' – this school focuses on the conjuration of items, creatures not related to the undead, or calling forth energies to serve the caster. It also enables a caster to send creatures to other places, either over long distances or even to a whole different plane. *''Divination'' – this school focuses on identifying items of magical nature, finding hidden things, predicting the future, foiling deceptive spells or learning long forgotten secrets. *''Enchantment / Charm'' – this school is focused on the manipulation of the mind of any creature. *''Evocation / Invocation'' – this school has its focus around spells that manipulate energy or tap into unseen sources of power in order to produce a desired end. *''Illusion / Phantasm'' – this school focuses on spells that alter appearance or deceive the senses or minds of others. *''Necromancy'' – this school focuses on manipulating the power of life and death. Spells of this school can heal their target, drain life from the victim to the caster and allow for the summoning of undead minions. Specialist Mage Spellbook Specialist mages use spells from the wizard spellbook, excluding spells of their opposing schools. High-level class abilities Mages can access to level 10 spells, which are added to the level 9 wizard spellbook after they have been chosen. These spells are: * Comet * Dragon's Breath * Energy Blades * Improved Alacrity * Summon Planetar (Good and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Planetar makes Summon Dark Planetar unavailable) * Summon Dark Planetar (Evil and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Dark Planetar makes Summon Planetar unavailable) * The option to spend three high-level class ability points to gain a level 6, 7 and level 8 spellslots. Spell slots progression Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency Category:Class Kits Category:Lists